


Help! I've Been Kidnapped

by carlyanne



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bargaining, Begging, Crying, First Kiss, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Kidnapping, M/M, Mild Language, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyanne/pseuds/carlyanne
Summary: Will Turner gets kidnapped by Captain Barbossa and his crew. Captain Jack Sparrow has not seen Barbossa or his crew since they abandoned him on that god forsaken island. When Jack runs into them again, Will pleads for his help to escape. Captain Barbossa and Captain Jack Sparrow have a meeting to discuss Will’s future.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses The Pirates of the Caribbean characters and locations but does not follow the story line exactly. Just a heads up if you were looking for a Canon story. There is no Elizabeth Swann.

It was 10’ o clock at night in Port Royal when the first cannon fire could be heard. William Turner was in the smithy. He worked for the local Blacksmith, John Brown, who was a drunk that usually just slept all the time leaving Will to do all the work. He looked up hearing the canon fire and grabbed his sword and ran outside. Port Royal was under attack and outside was a mess of screaming women and men running and fighting for their lives. Pirates: Will had heard stories and tales of them but had never met any before. The pirates that were attacking were ruthless, dirty, and had no morals.  
Will saw an opportunity and ran up, stabbing a pirate in the back. He pulled his blade out, turning to run as the pirate fell to the ground. As he was running towards another pirate, he was slammed in the head by a different pirate. As he fell to the ground, the last thing he saw before blacking out was a pirate grinning and reaching down toward him. The pirate hauled Will over his shoulder and made his exit toward the pirate ship.

When Will woke up he was in the brig of a ship. By the looks of the brig, he was going to assume he was on a pirate ship. He groaned as he sat up and looked around. He had this horrible pain on the back of his head, so he reached up and touched it. When he pulled his hand away there was blood on it. He did not know how long he had been unconscious for or how much blood he had lost, but he did know he needed to get off this ship. He slowly stood up and had to catch himself on the bars; he was very dizzy.  
It probably was not the brightest idea, but he could not think of any other option now. He grabbed the bars and started shaking them, making as much noise as he possibly could. “HEY! HELLO?!!! ANYONE THERE? LET ME OUT!!!!!” Will yelled continuing to rattle the bars of his prison. He heard the door to the upper deck open and footsteps coming down the stairs. A pirate came into view and scoffed in his direction before moving further into the hall and towards other cells. 

“Oh…. I see ye are awake. Wonderful! What’s yer name, boy?” A tall man, pirate, with a beard and haggard looking face asked. Will looked the pirate up and down, weighing his options, deciding whether to answer him. “Will Turner.” “Will…. That is short for William I suppose. My name is Captain Barbossa. Welcome aboard the Black Pearl. Let’s get ye out of there, shall we?” Barbossa said as he unlocked the cell. Will hesitated but followed the Captain up the stairs and into, what he assumed, was the captain’s private quarters. He had never been on any ship before, but this place was spacious. Dining area and work area, plus a bed. Will had a strange feeling when he looked at the bed, but he pushed that down. He needed to find out why he was here.  
“Why did you attack Port Royal? Why am I here? What do you want?” Will started ticking off questions. “Hahaha! So many questions. Ye should learn to read situations more carefully. For ye questions… Port Royal had something we were looking for. We got it and we left. Ye are an unfortunate person, wrong place, wrong time. Me want a lot of things. And in due time, me will get everything me want.” Barbossa announced, eyeing Will up and down. It gave Will a very bad foreboding. “Let’s eat, shall we? Fore’ the food gets cold. Come, come, sit.” Barbossa said as he sat down at a large table. He gestured for Will to do the same. Will slowly sat down in the only other chair at the table, staring t the spread of food. “It’s not poisoned, goon and eat.” Barbossa mentioned offhandedly. 

Will grabbed a roll and some meat. He did not know what kind of meat it was, but he was starving. He ate the food, all of it. A little of this and some of that. It was delicious. All the while, Barbossa looked on and slowly munched on his food. He was intrigued by this young man sitting across from him, showing almost no hostility. He was awfully trusting too, considering he was eating everything and just needed to be told it’s not poisoned. And it was true, it was not poisoned. However, it did have an aphrodisiac in it that would render the young man incapable of fighting back. Will had started to slow down in his eating and had this weird look on his face. “What’s wrong, boy?” Barbossa asked as Will sat there staring at the table. “You said the food wasn’t poisoned.” Will stated. “And it was not, otherwise ye would be dead. Though, me did put some aphrodisiacs in it.” Barbossa replied with a grin. Will looked up wide-eyed and tried to stand up and get away. He pushed the chair out and stumbled backwards, knocking over bottles and other things on the table. He was doing a miraculous job of staying on his feet, though he resembled a newborn colt and a drunk man put together.  
Barbossa stood up slowly, and walked up to Will, who was struggling to back away from him without falling over. Barbossa steered Will backwards until his legs hit the side of the bed and he fell on top of it. Will let out an “oof” as his back landed on the bed. “What are you doing?!” he asked frantic, though his mind was still foggy. “I am going to fuck ye, boy. And ye are going to love it the whole time.” Barbossa announced. 

To be Continued……….


	2. I Am So Fucked

It took all of Will’s willpower to flop himself over onto his stomach and try to crawl away. He had pulled himself a mere few inches before Barbossa grabbed him by the leg and flipped him back over. His shirt was yanked off swiftly and Barbossa went for his pants. “Stop! You can’t do this to me!” Will could only voice his protests; his limbs were so heavy and his whole body was hot and tingly. Barbossa scoffed and proceeded to pull Will’s pants and underwear down in one go. “Mmmm…… ye look delicious!” Barbossa ran his hands down Will’s body from his chest to his legs. Will felt a tremor rack his body, whether from fear and disgust or something else, he didn’t know. Barbossa started massaging Will starting on his right foot and moving up to his hip and back down to his left foot and up that hip. From there he started massaging Will’s stomach and sides, moving up to his chest and shoulders. Then down each arm and to each hand. Despite not wanting to, Will was starting to relax. At least his body was, his mind was going to protest and fight this for as long as he could. “Feels good, doesn’t it, boy.” Barbossa asked. “I’m…. not…. a boy…. Ughhh! I am twenty-six years old! Ahhh!!” Will stuttered out and then exclaimed. Barbossa had found a sensitive spot on Will’s left pectoral right below his nipple. Barbossa started pushing and rubbing the spot repeatedly. “Ahhh! Stop! Oh my God! Ahh… ahh... ahh!” Will could not stop the stream of moans and gasps that were coming out of his mouth. His body kept trying to curl in on itself but he was too drugged to move. “Ye sound wonderful…. Let’s make you scream.” Barbossa said in a sing-song voice. 

Barbossa grabbed a jar of oil he had next to the bed and dipped his fingers in it. He ran his fingers down Will’s chest and circled each nipple, making sure to cover them in the oil. This oil was of his special making. It had aphrodisiacs in it. It would leave the areas it touched tingling and hot. He dipped his fingers in again, and continued to trail his fingers down Will’s body, gently running over Will’s half hard cock and over his balls. Will was moaning and twisting, still trying to get away. Poor boy had no idea what was about to happen. Dipping his fingers once more into the jar, Barbossa lifted Will’s leg and bent it at the knee. Will jumped in shock, looking directly at him as he traced his fingers down to Will’s virgin hole. He circled the rim and teased it with his index finger. Will’s eyes were huge as Barbossa teased and pushed at his hole. Barbossa gave a sharp push and the tip of his finger slipped inside. “AHHH!!!!! No!” Will shouted as the finger slipped inside, he had never had anything inside him before. 

Barbossa was about to take it further when he heard shouting outside his quarters. He pulled his finger out and stood up, cuffing Will’s ankle to the bed to make sure he didn’t run away, not that he could with all those drugs in him. A second later there was a knock on his door. “Sir?” it was Pintel. “What’s going on out there?” Barbossa asked. “Captain, we have a…… guest….” That peaked Barbossa’s interest. They were in the middle of the sea, so who could it be. Barbossa walked to his doors, swinging them open, looking at Pintel and Ragetti. Of course, Ragetti was there, he’s always around if Pintel is. Barbossa was almost sure they were together, but so long it doesn’t get in his way, he doesn’t care. “Who is it?” Barbossa asked, walking by them, and heading to the deck.

“Hello, Hector!” 

With a roll of his eyes, he turned to the voice. “Jack Sparrow. I thought we left you to die on that god-forsaken island.” Barbossa sneered. “Sea turtles, mate.” Is all the reply Jack gave. “And, to what honor do I owe this visit?” Barbossa queried. “I heard a rumor that you attacked Port Royal, using my beloved ship.” He replied. “The Black Pearl is my ship! I’m the captain.” Barbossa said. “I also heard tale that you kidnapped a young man. Where is he? Hmmmm.” Jack inquired looking around the ship. “Ah-ha!” was the sound Jack made as he walked past Barbossa towards the Captain’s quarters. Barbossa turned on his heel quickly, and intercepted Jack just in time. Jack grabbed the handle of the door but was pushed to the side. “Those be me private quarters. Ye can not go in there.” Barbossa said. Jack was intently looking over and around Barbossa to try to see through the thick, fogged glass. “Is he in there?” Jack asked. “What be it to ye where he is? He’s mine and I’m not giving him up.” Barbossa spit back at Jack. “Hector, let us go in and have a chat, shall we? I want my beloved Pearl back, savvy? Barbossa decided to entertain Jack and they went inside. Barbossa led Jack to the table and offered him a seat but did not miss the glance Jack gave to the bed and the boy on it. 

Will noticed Barbossa enter the room again and with another person. He had no idea who this guy was, but it was worth a shot. “Help me! You gotta…. help me…. Please.” Will panted out, looking at Jack the best he could. “Hmm? Well, hello.” Jack stood up and sauntered over to the bed. Barbossa stood up, ready to fight, but gave Jack the benefit of the doubt. “What’s your name, boy?” “I am not a boy! I am twenty-six years old!!” Will shouted as best he could with the aphrodisiacs running through his system. “What’s your name?” Jack asked again, not fazed by Will’s earlier response. “Will Turner.” “Short for William, no doubt.” Jack said, humming. “Well, Hector, this is interesting. I have a proposition for you.” Jack said grinning.

To Be Continued....


	3. My Rescue... Turned Threesome?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Barbossa have some fun with young William Turner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry it took so long. I actually woke up thinking about this chapter this morning. I knew exactly what i was going to write. Lol. And of course I had the Pirates of the Caribbean- Curse of the Black Pearl playing while writing this.

“I have a proposition for you.” Barbossa hummed in thought as Jack said this. Barbossa motioned to a seat and took his own. Jack sat down sideways, reclining slightly. “I’m listening.” Hector said annoyed. “Do you think this boy is the son of old Bootstrap Bill? I would not be surprised in the least! Let us make a deal!” Jack announced and waited for Hector to think about and acknowledge it. 

Barbossa was perplexed. He was ne’er one to shy away from a challenge, and most propositions ended in favor for him. But he wanted this boy. He was going to fuck him and make him scream. He felt like Jack was here to steal what was his. He would fight to keep one William Turner as his own. “Ok. Name your terms.” Barbossa said. “First, do you think he is a virgin? Second, how many times do you think he can orgasm in a row? And third, how loud do you think he can scream?” Jack asked his three questions. Before giving Hector a chance to answer, he continued “The first person to make him orgasm three times gets to keep him.” Jack finished. He waited for Hector to think things through.

Will’s P.O.V.

What are they talking about? I’m not that far from them, but they are talking in lower tones. When this new guy entered the room, I thought I might have a chance at being rescued. Even in my drugged and hazy state of mind, I could tell that this man got on his captor’s nerves. With the commotion that went on outside the room when he arrived, I know that they are not friends. Oh… I hope he gets me out of this mess. If he does, I’ll give him whatever he wants as payback. They were standing and walking over. I tried to shy away and curl in on myself, but I had no energy.

End Will’s P.O.V.

“Ok, Jack. Ye can have your fun. First man to get three orgasms out of young Mr. Will Turner….. keeps him!” Hector said. He stood up and Jack followed. “Perfect!!” Jack exclaimed. They shook hands and started walking towards the bed. “Do you mind if I strip?” Jack asked absentmindedly, already pulling off his clothes. “It’s easier this way.” he added offhandedly. Barbossa rolled his eyes and did not reply. Jack climbed on to the bed near Will’s head and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Hey!” Will shouted, struggling with all his might to get out of Jack’s hold. All his might was not that much. Jack backed himself up to the head of the bed and leaned against the wall. He pulled Will along with him and had him leaning against his chest, in between his legs.  
Hector climbed on the bed in front of them and started running his hands up Will’s legs, starting at the ankles. Will did not like where this was going. He was supposed to be rescued by this new man, not put between the two of them. Jack was running his hands up and down his arms, wrists to shoulders. He couldn’t believe how soft Will’s skin was. Every now and then, a shiver would wrack Will’s body. “Are you going to be good me, boy?” Jack whispered in Will’s ears. Will turned his head away, trying to put distance between them. 

Barbossa looked Will square in the eyes and said, “Let us start where we left off, yes?” He grabbed his jar of oil and dipped his fingers into it again. He went down in between Will’s legs and bent his knee up. Jack grabbed his leg, holding it there. Barbossa looked up and Jack shrugged at him. Hector rolled his eyes, and went back to what he was doing. He circled Will’s virgin entrance and inserted a finger. Will’s body jerked and he let out a squeak. Jack shushed him and reached to dip his fingers into the jar as well. Jack pulled his fingers out and could tell it was not a normal oil, his fingers were tingling. That was interesting. he started rubbing his fingers in circles over Will’s nipples. “What did you put int the oil? My fingers are tingling?” Hector rolled his eyes, “It’s got an aphrodisiac in it.” That’s all he said before going back to his task. Hector pulled his finger out and pushed back in with two fingers. “Ahh!!!” Will exclaimed. It burned and he felt like he was being split in half. “Stop…. please, I beg you….. You are going to tear me in half.” Will was freaking out. He couldn’t understand why this was happening to him. Jack loved hearing the sounds Will was making but he wanted to hear it muffled by his lips. He tilted Will’s face toward him and pressed his lips to Will’s. Will was gasping and moaning into his mouth and it was the hottest thing to happen to Jack in an exceptionally long while. 

Hector pulled his fingers out, yet again, and re-entered them with three fingers. He started twisting and scissoring his fingers. Will was practically screaming into Jack’s mouth. His back was arching, trying to relieve any of the discomfort he was feeling. It wasn’t working. Jack gave Will a few seconds of breathing time in between heavy make-out sessions. He was playing with Will’s tongue and a few times, it seemed like Will was fighting back with his own. Will felt lightheaded and overwhelmed. He felt his body betraying him and his cock started getting hard. He did not like this. His mind was in full hate mode, but his body was soaking up the attention like it needed it to survive. 

Hector was searching. He was looking for the spot that would have young William writhing in pleasurable agony. “AHH! OH MY GOD!” Will ripped his face away from Jack and hollered as Hector ran his fingers over something deep inside him. “What was that?! Don’t do that!” Will said hysterically. Hector smirked and met Will’s eyes and then Jack’s before doing it again. Only this time he held his fingers there and pressed hard on it. “Mmmm….. OH! STOP! I can’t…. you…. are….. hurting me!!” Will could barely talk, he was so out of breath. 

Hector stopped briefly upon hearing this. “No. I am not hurting ye. There is no real damage or pain ye are feeling. What you are feeling is pleasure.” After saying so, he continued to massage that spot inside of Will. Will could not stop the litany of sounds coming from his mouth. Jack was kissing his neck and shoulder while playing with his nipples. Something was happening. Something was building, and Will did not know how to react to it. The pressure was getting to be too much and he wanted to release it, but did not know how. “Help…. I need…. need…. something!” Will struggled to get the words out. Hector smirked and rubbed harder as Jack stopped kissing his neck to watch his facial expression. Suddenly Will arched off the bed and a high-pitched shriek left his throat. His cock jumped and he came, with the most powerful orgasm he ever had.

He was left shaking and shivering, trying to catch his breath. Tears were unfallen in the corner of his eyes and he his body felt like it was on fire. Hector pulled his fingers out and looked at Jack. “That’s one for me.” Jack hummed and slipped out from behind Will. He maneuvered to the side of Will and bent down to lick up the mess he had made on his stomach. Hector sat back to watch and enjoy the show. He could admit that Jack was not bad looking. They would never work together, for the fact they were both trying to be captain of the same ship, but Jack was an attractive pirate. Jack finished licking Will’s stomach and went further down to suck his cock into his mouth. So soon after his first orgasm, Will tried to turn away. It was too much, too soon. It hurt. His skin was too sensitive. Jack started sucking and bobbing his head up and down on Will. He was listening to the sounds Will made and learning what he liked most. 

Jack pulled off just so the head was left in his mouth and started swirling his tongue around it. He hummed and moaned so the vibrations could be felt by Will. It took about 6 minutes for Will to be hard and moaning again. It took merely a few more before he was screaming and arching off the bed in a second orgasm. Jack swallowed down everything Will had to give. He came up off Will’s cock with a loud pop. he licked his lips. “Yummy.” Hector rolled his and chuckled under his breath. “Now we are even.” Jack said standing up and getting dressed. I need some fresh air. How about you, Hector?” Jack said, putting the last of his effects. Hector sighed and gave Will one last look before following Jack out on to deck. He could let the boy rest for now. 

To Be Continued…..


End file.
